A Maids Master
by Crimson Bloom
Summary: Izaya stared at the clothes he was in a short maid dress with stockings that reached mid thigh and a jet back wig that reached just above his hips. He wondered why he let the two women that he had just met do this to him.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya stared at the clothes he was in a short maid dress with stockings that reached mid thigh and a jet back wig that reached just above his hips. He wondered why he let the two women that he had just met do this to him. How this all started was he was meeting a client at a maid cafe and the two maids that were serving began to tell him how femine he was and how they were short on workers and offered him a position at the cafe. The client that he was with laughed and told him that he should take the opportunity Izaya cursed inwardly but if he said no he could possibly lose a client and he wouldn't want that. As soon as the word yes left his mouth the two women dressed him up and cooed over how pretty he looked.

"Oh my he just looks so cute you can't even tell that hes a man, but do you think we should have added a bit more padding he might look good extra busty." One of the women said clapping her hands and went on a search to look for something to stuff the bra with. The other woman giggled but kept silent. The one searching for padding had a short blonde bob and was quite petite , but her personality said something completely different about the woman she was very eccentric and she usually forgot her manners Izaya noted. He couldn't see what the customers would want with such a plain looking girl but he soon realized that there was one large feature that the petite woman had and it was her breasts and Izaya took back his thoughts. The other girl was average height and hair that was even longer than the wig izaya wore and it was a chestnut brown and curled slightly at the ends, her personality was a different story she was very polite and spoke in a soft voice and Izaya though that she must be a big hit with the customers Izaya was starting to like her right off the bat but the smaller woman just got on his nerves.

"I found something~!" she said holding up a pair of socks the stuffed them into the bra that the two women forced him to wear and the size of his fake breasts doubled making him feel more pathetic.

"I think it was fine before." Izaya commented his voice sounding strained and his face held the look of pissed off.

"Well your not going to get any customers with that attitude so I thought the more padding the better." The blonde explained putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine whatever." Izaya huffed.

"I um I just realized that we never introduced ourselves, my name is Haruka Yajimaru." She said in her quiet voice then bowed.

"My name is Miki Shiziru!" the blonde explained in a loud high pitched voice.

"I'm Izaya Orihara." He replied then stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over the door that led to the cafe and realized just how hard it was to walk in heels. Soon After his struggle to reach the door he heard snickering and turned to see Miki laughing at Izaya.

"You look like a baby deer!" She exclaimed going into hysterics. Izaya narrowed his eyes and walked out the door followed by the two other maids one of them still snickering while the other one was quiet as she followed the cross dressing informant.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Izaya asked trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Your a stewardess so you welcome people, ask how many is in the party, get the menus, and put them at a empty table." Haruka explained.

"You forgot to mention that he has to call everyone who enters the shop master or mistress and to be nice." Miki said giving Izaya the evil eye. Izaya huffed and wobbled his way over to the front of the shop and waited. It took a little time to get used to say master or mistress and being overly nice but Izaya got the routine down. The one thing that he couldn't get used to was all the perverts that came in to ogle his extra busty "breasts" but he would do it for the sake of his job.

Once it got closer to closing time things slowed down and Izaya couldn't wait to get out of this ridiculous outfit and go home suddenly a loud voice interrupted his thoughts about shoes that were actually comfortable.

"Oh I'm so sorry how many is there in the party?" Izaya asked snapping his head up meeting a man with bleached hair, purple sunglasses, and a bartender get up.

"One." The blonde man replied raising an eyebrow and inspecting Izaya his eyes resting on his breasts.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked my first story the next chapter will come soon and I hope I can get some reviews to tell me how the story was! I always like some tips and comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you guys aren't totally confused in this story Izaya and Shizuo have never met. Continue with the story now~!

* * *

"Yes master." Izaya replied bowing grabbing a menu and then led him to a table. As soon as Izaya set the menu down he walked back to the front of the store and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the taller man. Out the corner of his eye Izaya saw Miki bouncing over to take the Blonde mans order and he watched more intently.

"Hi master Shizuo, Its been so long!" Miki said then bowed.

"Miki its been a day." Shizuo replied taking off his sunglasses.

"I know but it feels like forever. what can I get you today?" Miki asked. Right around then Izaya tuned out and mentally stored the name Shizuo in his brain just as soon as he started to do that Miki popped up right in front of him.

"Hey Izaya master Shizuo wants you to serve him. Hes a regular in the store and it seems like his interested in your bustyness." she said just loud enough for Izaya to hear then dragged Izaya over to the table.

"So your new around here?" Shizuo asked his eyes still firmly planted on his boobs.

"Um, yes I am master." Izaya replied in his most feminine sounding voice. Shizuo nodded and looked up at Izayas face.

"I never did catch your name." Shizuo said combing a hand through his hair. Izaya mentally panicked this thoughts flying all over his brain 'name name name shit.' Izaya thought.

"My name is Kanra." Izaya suddenly blurted.

" I'm Shizuo call me master Shizuo." He replied while looking Izaya over for about the hundredth time.

"What can I get you master Shizuo?" Izaya asked his cheeks getting more and more flushed each time Shizuos eyes ran over him.

"Just a coffee." Shizuo said.

"Yes master I will get that right away." Izaya replied bowing and walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee. Izaya paused his work and blushed uncontrollably this was the fist time he had ever felt like this while any of the customers were ogling him, he would usually brush them off as perverts. Shizuo was different somehow he was extremely attractive and Izaya liked the mysterious vibe that came off of him. Izaya then picked up the coffee and walked over to Shizuos table and shakily handed him the coffee.

"Thanks Kanra." WShizuo said with a nod of his head.

"You are welcome master Shizuo." Izaya replied and looked at the clock and retreated to the back of the shop quickly changed and gathered his stuff.

"Bye Izaya it was fun having you here today I hope we can see each other around." Haruka said bowing.

"Oh Haruka can I ask you for the full name of the man out here?" Izaya asked,

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Haruka replied in a polite manner as usual.

"Oh thank you I think I need to investigate him, see you tomorrow." Izaya said skipping out the back of the store excited to know the name of his new favorite human.

The next day at the exact same time Izaya sat Shizuo down at the maid cafe and Shizuo requested him again, it went on like this for about a month each time Izaya hearing things about Shizuo that he already knew from his extensive searches about the blonde.

One day Shizuo came into the store looking less calm then usual in fact he looked like he could snap someones neck.

"Master Shizuo whats wrong?" Izaya asked cautiously being careful to avoid the grasp of his superhuman strength.

"Super pissed off." Is all Shizuo replied with and then plopped into one of the booths and gripped the table so hard that he snapped it. Izaya other maids and tried to calm Shizuo down.

"Shizu-chan It's okay. You just need to calm down and let whatever happen pass by." Izaya said suddenly realizing that he just let out the name he secretly called Shizuo in the comforts of his home. soon after the word Shizu-chan left Izayas lips Shizuo dropped the piece of table that he was holding and a bright red blush spread all over his face. Izayas face did the same and he panicked not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god Izaya that was just too cute~! Usually when people call him that he punches them in the face." Miki said fangirling not realizing that she had just revealed Izayas true identity.

"Izaya? Who the hell is Izaya?" Shizuo asked?

"Oh Didn't we tell you? Kanra is actually Izaya Orihara, a boy!" Miki said being careless as usual. Izaya was petrified he didn't know what to do no words would come out of his mouth he was too scared and embarrassed to say or do anything.

"So you hired a guy that likes to cross dress?" Shizuo asked looking quite angry.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter I'm so glad that you guys like it! I would like some reviews on this chapter also! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after those words were uttered Miki and Haruka began to tell the whole story about how Izaya came to work in the maid cafe, after the two had finished Shizuo looked at Izaya raised his eyebrows and then grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the cafe. Izaya was dragged along feeling a bit uneasy about what was going to happen to him but the two words "knuckle sandwich" swam around in his head. Shizuo stopped in an alley then pushed Izaya against a wall.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"So you are actually a guy?!" Shizuo yelled pinning Izayas shoulders onto the wall. Izaya nodded his head closing his eyes waiting for the punch that was sure to come, but instead of a punch he felt soft lips on his neck. Izayas eyes snapped open feeling Shizuos lips travel up his neck and he stopped on a spot right below Izayas ear and sucked. Izayas breathing picked up his knees feeling weak and his heart rate picking up.

"Shizuo what are you doing?" Izaya asked his voice shaking. Shizuo replied by licking the shell of Izayas ear and snaking his hand up izayas skirt. Izaya pushed Shizuo away with a panicked look on his face.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuo what are you doing?" Izaya said his voice coming out as a shaky whisper.

"Exactly what it looks like." Shizuo said then impatiently licked the shell of Izayas ear. Izaya shivered with fear and pleasure, he didn't want the man to break him. Shizuo's hands ran up Izayas thighs and stopped at his ass where Shizuo began to knead Izayas cheeks. Izaya let out a small moan Shizuo took the time while Izayas mouth was open to steal a kiss from the smaller man.

"Shizu-chan we need to stop." Izaya said his voice shaking so bad it was hard to believe that stopping was what he really wanted.

"No way in hell Izaya." Shizuo replied while unzipping Izayas dress. This time Izaya pushed back with more force.

"Stop it Shizuo." Izaya said slipping out of the mans grasp and running back to the cafe. Once Izaya arrived the one thing that was flashing through his mind was 'I didn't want it to be that way.', and for the first time in what seemed like forever Izaya cried.

* * *

Sorry this was a shorter chapter that just means the next one needs to be a bit longer~! Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

His sobs didn't stop until he heard footsteps coming his way Izaya was scared to see who was there, it could be Shizuo or Miki both he would hate seeing right now.

"Izaya?" A soft voice asked. Izaya looked up his eyes meeting Harukas.

"Are you okay? Shizuo came over to my house asking where you were.

"I never want to see that pervert ever again." Izaya said his shaking voice filled with malice. Haruka looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything afriad that it would make Izaya cry more. Izaya felt the occasional tear roll down his face and with each one he felt more and more pathetic. Haruka looked at Izaya and felt bad for the raven haired man he looked so sad in his rumpled half unzipped maid uniform and his long wig a lopsided tangled mess. Izaya sniffled and brushed off his uniform, zipped it up, and fixed his wig.

"Thank you for checking on me Haruka." Izaya said smiling and hugging the woman. Haruka wrapped her arms around the slender man and squeezed back feeling relived.

"I was just worried about you Izaya." Haruka said withdrawing from the hug gave a quick wave goodbye and exited the cafe. Izaya gave a slight wave back then went to the back to change feeling better about what happened, just as soon as he opened the door he saw a figure and the smell of smoke hit his nose. Izaya knew who was there it was Shizuo.

"What do you want from me?" Izaya asked his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"I came to say sorry for what I did back there. I kind of snapped." Shizuo said crushing a cigarette under his heel and walking closer to the smaller man.

" You kind of snapped?! Kind of doesn't even being to describe what you did to me! You almost raped me!" Izaya yelled the tears on the verge of spilling. Shizuo looked stunned you could see that what Izaya said really hit him hard. Izaya looked away afraid that he was about to be snapped like the table in the cafe.

" Izaya...I really truly am sorry, it just hit me too hard that the person that I had fallen in love with was actually a man..." Shizuo said looking a bit flustered. Izayas eyed widened not knowing that the monster of Ikebukro actually had mutual feelings for him.

"You love me?" Izaya asked his eyes meeting the other mans, his face holding a look of surprise. Shizuo nodded getting closer to Izaya until their faces were less than an inch apart. Izaya pulled away looking flustered.

"Sorry but I need to change." Izaya said pushing Shizuo out the back door then getting changed into his usual fur lined hoodie and multiple rings then walked out the back door meeting a smoking Shizuo.

"Hi." Izaya said awkwardly waving.

"Hey." Shizuo said looking Izaya up and down from his short black hair to his boots. Izaya blushed slightly and avoided eye contact with the blonde man.

"You look way better than I thought you were going to." Shizuo said ligting another cigarette.

"If you think compliments are going to make me forgive you, you are so wrong." Izaya said walking in the direction to his apartment feeling a little stupid for not excepting the mans aplogy, but seriously he had almost raped him. Izaya heard foot step close behind him and the smell of smoke was strong he knew that Shizuo was following him but he paid no mind he knew that Shizuos apart ment was also the same way but closer to the maid cafe than Izayas. Soon after Izaya passed the street that Shizuo needed to turn onto he still heard the familiar footsteps and smelt the smoke.

"What are you doing following me?!" Izaya exclaimed spinning around. Shizuos face turned red and he began to stutter he looked like he couldn't say the actual reason and even if was willing too he looked as if he were about to explode.

"No answer?" Izaya asked raising an eyebrow.

" Sh-Sh-Shut up I was following you because i live in the same area as you." Shizuo said his blush subsiding. Izaya raised both his eyebrows looking suspiciously at the blonde man.

"Really, because I thought you passed the street that your apartment was on?" Izaya said smirking.

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" Shizuo asked looking a little less that pleasant.

"I'm and information broker its what I do for s living." Izaya said rolling his eyes at the taller man.

"Well anyways I just wanted to say sorry again." Shizuo said then turned around and walked in the direction to his apartment. Izaya reached out and tugged on the taller mans shirt and looked down slightly.

"I-I-I accept your apology." Izaya said surprising himself with the words he just said. Right after he uttered those words he was taken into a bone crushing hug and there was a small kiss planted on his cheek.

"Thank you for finally accepting my apology Izaya." Shizuo said a look of relief washing over his face. Izaya nodded and hugged the taller man back he knew that this was the very beginning of their wild relationship.


End file.
